


Ночная смена

by Aurumtrio, esplodio



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Horror, Rating: NC17, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/esplodio/pseuds/esplodio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нарушителям назначили отработку на складе первой ФБ. Кто дойдет до выкладки на второй?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночная смена

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву-2012 в соавторстве.  
> Спасибо сэю Кингу за наше счастливое детство.

Шесть часов вечера. Четвертый левел.  
Инсепшн сидел на скамейке возле общежития и подсчитывал отзывы, полученные после продажи очередной партии товара, когда появился комендант. У Инсепшна моментально испортилось настроение — всегда мрачного Дедлайна жители общаги не любили. Черный траурный костюм, потрепанный толстый ежедневник для записывания провинностей и острый тонкий стилет, который Дедлайн любил приставлять к горлу нарушителей, при этом мелко прихихикивая, не добавляли обаяния его образу.  
Так что Инсепшн предпочел сделать вид, что коменданта он не заметил, слишком увлеченный подсчетом количества следов от иглы на запястьях. Впрочем, когда лакированные туфли Дедлайна остановились в полуметре от него, голову Инсепшн все же поднял:  
— Ну?  
— За нарушение пунктов два дробь три, девять дробь один и тринадцать дробь восемь правил внутреннего распорядка общежития вы приговариваетесь к общественным работам сроком на двенадцать часов, — скучным металлическим голосом произнес Дедлайн. Рукоять ножа в нагрудном кармане тускло блеснула красным в последних лучах заходящего солнца.  
— Но у меня выкладка! — возмущенно вскинулся Инсепшн.  
— Не мои проблемы, — Дедлайн любовно огладил обложку ежедневника.  
— Может, договоримся? — Инсепшн выразительно поиграл бровями. В его карманах призывно звякнули ампулы.  
— Попытка дачи взятки должностному лицу и распространение препаратов, запрещенных к употреблению на территории. Плюс пять часов к сроку, — Дедлайн поправил и без того идеальный узел галстука и, прищурившись, посмотрел на окна общежития, в закатных лучах будто залитые кровью. На его губах заиграла легкая, полная превосходства улыбка. Инсепшна скрутило в приступе ненависти.  
Ублюдок.  
Инсепшн с наслаждением повторил это еще раз — уб-лю-док. И еще раз. И еще.  
Немного полегчало.  
— В чем именно будет заключаться работа? — уже спокойнее уточнил он.  
— Узнаете на месте, — Дедлайн осмотрел его с ног до головы и презрительно скривил губы. — И переоденьтесь в рабочую одежду — жаль будет, если в таком красивом коде побьется ссылка.  
Второй приступ ненависти оказался еще сильнее. Наездов на свой гардероб, подобранный, конечно же, с исключительным вкусом, Инсепшн не выносил. Грязно-коричневых, будто вымазанных дерьмом, рабочих роб — тем более не терпел.  
— Когда? — сквозь зубы процедил он.  
— Через час на крыльце общежития, будет подан микроавтобус, — Дедлайн провел рукой по уложенным волосам и глянул на электронные часы над дверью общежития. — За каждую минуту опоздания — плюс десять минут к отработке, учитывайте это. Пожалуйста.  
Последнее слово отдалось в ушах Инсепшна издевательским смешком, от которого свело челюсти и зачесались кулаки. Он вдохнул. Выдохнул. В красках представил себе Дедлайна в роли главного героя на четвертом левеле и нежно улыбнулся:  
— Как скажете.  
— В таком вот аксепте, — кивнул Дедлайн. И, зажав ежедневник под мышкой, отправился по мощеной дорожке куда-то за угол общежития, оставляя выщерблины опечаток на серых плитках. Инсепшн, проводив прямую и строгую фигуру взглядом, мрачно сплюнул и с внезапной злостью накинулся на все еще зажатые в руке отзывы, разрывая их на слова и предложения. Внезапный порыв холодного осеннего ветра подхватил обрывки, рассыпая их по всему двору. «Вхарактерные персонажи» зацепилось за верхушку разлапистой ели, а «Полный отстой» прилип к оконному стеклу на первом этаже. Из комнаты тут же донесся приглушенный мат, а в форточку вылетело тухлое яйцо и обломок дорожного знака. Дррр не слишком любил необоснованную критику.  
— Сам мудак! — гнусаво отозвался зажавший нос Инсепшн. Разбившееся яйцо воняло, как самый забористый холивар в ДКБ — омерзительным жирным запахом, от которого слезились глаза и сползали тэги.  
— Все вы мудаки, — припечатала высунувшаяся из окна третьего этажа РиА в легкомысленном кружевном белье. И прицельно метнула в Инсепшна чьими-то пронзительно-голубыми глазами. Тот легко от них увернулся и, смеясь, крикнул:  
— Не надо бояться быть смелее, дарлинг!  
— Иди нахуй! — отозвалась РиА, показывая ему средний палец. Инсепшн захохотал и двинулся ко входу в общагу, немелодично насвистывая «Non, je ne regrette rien». Настроение у него заметно улучшилось.

***

Инсепшен опоздал всего на тридцать две секунды, о чем ему и сообщил Классика со скрытым злорадством. СЭ невозмутимо отобрал у него секундомер и дал знак водителю. Тот кивнул, пряча глаза под кепкой, и повернул ключ зажигания. Инсепшен едва успел приземлиться на место рядом с прикрывшим глаза и будто отключившимся от реальности Нацуме, как мотор микроавтобуса сыто заурчал, и они поехали.  
Тут же оживился сидящий перед Инсепшеном Джоннис, до этого, кажется, дремавший, нахохлившись и закутавшись в меховое зеленое боа.  
— Так куда мы едем?  
— Да-да, я бы тоже не отказался это узнать, — поддержал его ТЕС, слизывая с губ крошки. Вечно голодный Тигрокролик завистливо покосился на пакет со сладкими рулетиками, который ТЕС держал в руке. — Не хочется тратить время на бессмысленное действо.  
— А я просто ищу сбежавший член и блуждающую сиську, — пробормотал Ванс Упон, отодвигаясь подальше от Классики, задумчиво и нежно поглаживающего прихваченный из одного из своих канонов топор. — Я не с этими людьми.  
— Зато мы с тобой, — хохотнул Инсепшн. И толкнул локтем Нацуме: — Эй, мелкий, а тебя за что наказали? Опять дженом весь этаж залил?  
— Я мимопроходил, — насупился Нацуме, поджав все еще по-детски пухлые губы. — И не весь этаж, а только свою комнату. Имею право.  
— И тварь дрожащую на четвертом левеле, — хмыкнул Классика.  
Нацуме открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но тут СЭ негромко откашлялся, и в салоне повисла напряженная тишина, нарушаемая лишь чиханием старого мотора и дребезжанием пустых канистр под задними сиденьями. У Инсепшена засосало под ложечкой.  
— Место назначения — склад первой ФБ, — СЭ щелкнул зажигалкой и прикурил. По салону поплыл резкий запах дорогих сигарет. Нацуме поморщился — будучи поклонником здорового образа жизни, вредные привычки он не одобрял. Но возмутиться не решился — с СЭ связываться было себе дороже.  
— Он же давно заброшен, нэ? — удивился Джоннис.  
— И в нем давно пора навести порядок. На всех левелах с первого по пятый.  
— А мне недавно снился шестой левел, — невпопад пробормотал Тигрокролик.  
— И? — заинтересованно спросил ТЕС.  
— Проснулся в холодном поту, — поежился тот. — Там темно, страшно и кто-то стонал надрывно и громко, как свинья под тупым и ржавым ножом мясника…  
Глаза Тигрокролика затуманились, дыхание стало чаще, а из уголка рта поползла ниточка слюны. Классика с жалостью покосился на него, покрутил пальцем у виска и обратился к окутанному облаком дыма СЭ:  
— Нам выдадут рабочие инструменты, или все сами, ручками?  
— Нет, — Инсепшн наставительно поднял палец. — Четвертый левел на дворе. Хуями.  
Автобус грохнул хохотом. Даже на губах СЭ появилась легкая усмешка, впрочем, исчезнувшая так быстро, что Инсепшн решил — показалось.  
— И все же? — ТЕС отсмеялся первым. — Не пойми меня неправильно, но я не горю разгребать четвертый левел ни руками, ни хуями. Не хватало еще какую-нибудь заразу подхватить.  
— Ага, вроде того вируса «Евангелион-1», — мелко хихикнул Джоннис. Нацуме ожег его возмущенным и презрительным взглядом:  
— Не трогай братика, он не виноват.  
— Да-да, закопайте, — поддержал его Классика. — Это уже не в моде, вы бы еще заговор аниме-фандомов вспомнили.  
Глаза Нацуме и Тигрокролика вспыхнули красным, раздался скрежет когтей по металлу. Где-то за окном визгливо и голодно завыла дикая стюардесса. Джоннис поежился и плотнее закутался в боа.  
— Так, — СЭ затушил сигарету в карманной пепельнице. — Ведите себя. Все. Лопаты будут. Перчатки тоже. Об остальном вы должны были подумать сами.  
— А я метлу у Грозного одолжил… — задумчиво произнес Классика. — Он еще голову хотел предложить, но я такое мясо не ем.  
— Чью голову?! — взвизгнул Тигрокролик, едва не свалившись с сиденья в попытке отодвинуться подальше от маньячного фандома. Его голос задрожал: — Человеческую?  
— Людей я ем. А вот собак не-е-ет, — Классика душераздирающе зевнул, показав острые клыки.  
Тигрокролик нервно икнул. Нацуме и ТЕС презрительно хмыкнули и обменялись понимающими взглядами фандомов, не испытывающих затруднений с дженом на четвертом левеле.  
— А мы уже почти приехали, — Джоннис прилип к стеклу, внимательно рассматривая чахлый пейзаж за окном. Все, кроме СЭ, знавшего о первой ФБ еще со слов сыновей, последовали его примеру.  
Инсепшн непроизвольно поежился — в сгущающихся сумерках низкие и приземистые деревья канона, осколки отшумевших холиваров и занесенные белым архивным песком посты производили жуткое впечатление. Казалось, что жизнь здесь остановилась в момент последнего деанона. И в то же время — по позвоночнику Инсепшна прошла холодная дрожь — что-то было не так. Слишком безжизненно и безлюдно. Слишком тихо, слишком шумно.  
Двигатель автобуса громко стрельнул, и Инсепшн подпрыгнул на месте, едва не ударившись коленом о спинку переднего кресла.  
— Нервы лечить надо, — посочувствовал ему ТЕС, облизывая испачканные в сахарной пудре пальцы. — Сходи к Хаусу, он тебе выпишет чего-нибудь.  
— Я тебе щас сам выпишу направление в травматологию, — вызверился Инсепшн.  
— Не ссорьтесь, девочки, — хмыкнул Классика. — Мы уже на месте.  
Мотор микроавтобуса чихнул в последний раз и затих. Фандомы оживились, вопросительно уставившись на СЭ.  
— Выходим, — кивнул тот, закуривая новую сигарету.  
Все высыпали на пустынную площадку перед четырехэтажным зданием, на котором красовалась выщербленная и проржавевшая табличка с засохшими бурыми потеками «Склад ФБ-2011». Выбитые окна скалились пустыми глазницами, стены были разрисованы похабными надписями. Приглядевшись к одной из них, Инсепшн заржал и толкнул Нацуме локтем в бок:  
— Эй, мелкий, смотри, тут про РФ есть!  
На одной из панелей действительно красовалось объявление «Сосет за баллы, дает за единицы. Звонить 18-27-69-59-80, спросить РФ».  
Нацуме насупился, и Джоннис мимоходом потрепал его по голове:  
— Не расстраивайся, про это все уже давно забыли. У тебя хороший брат.  
— Да тут про всех есть! — крикнул Ванс Упон, внимательно изучающий стену. — Вот, например… «Микки-Маус, брей яйца!» — раздавшийся было смех быстро стих, когда СЭ деликатно откашлялся. Ванс Упон сбледнул с лица и попятился, пытаясь слиться с пейзажем. Классика вредно захихикал и подошел ближе к стене:  
— Так, что тут у нас? «Покемон жив!!!11адын» — скучно и стюардесса, «ДА положил хуй на 4 лвл» — давно не новость, «Фринж, сука, убей себя заглушками!» — про это я слышал. Поднимите мне веки, вырвите мне глаза. Ску-у-учно, — он снова зевнул.  
— Вы, сэр, знаете ли, настолько скучный, что про вас даже на скрижалях этих стен ничего не напишут, — ТЕС тонко улыбнулся и дружелюбно предложил: — Рулетик?  
— Non, mercie, monsieur, — отказался поджавший губы Классика, в минуты душевной невзгоды сбивавшийся на плохой французский с чудовищным акцентом.  
— Иностранные языки — единственный признак вашего интеллекта?  
— Нельзя так просто взять и отказаться от угощения без выебонов, — хмыкнул Инсепшен.  
— Кто сказал «еда»? — оживился Тигрокролик, застенчиво теребя язычок молнии на куртке. — Я маленький растущий фандом, мне нужно больше витаминов.  
— Я говорю «работа», — СЭ щелчком отправил окурок в кучу побитых ссылок у входа на склад и вынул из кармана блокнот.  
Фандомы тяжело вздохнули. Вкалывать во благо прошлой ФБ, результаты которой были давно известны, не хотелось никому. Тем более, в преддверии спецквеста.  
Игнорируя недовольные взгляды, СЭ раскрыл блокнот и поднес его ближе к лицу, пока никто не успел рассмотреть содержимое. На самом деле в блокноте красовалось несколько заметок и наброски голого Микки-Мауса, но СЭ хотелось, чтобы остальные думали, что там все более солидно.  
— Сейчас у вас по плану первый левел, — начал он. — Кстати, он же самый простой и невинный: никаких спонтанных хуев и одичавших тентаклей, да и убирать там особо нечего. Просто проверьте, на местах ли лежат визитки, и выкиньте ящики с инсайдовским флудом. Только не перепутайте их с коробками фидбэка, за которыми всегда могут прийти ветераны! Даю вам на это два часа.  
Все мрачно переглянулись. Два часа на все означало, что они не успеют ни обсудить Дедлайн, ни отыскать старые холивары, ни даже почитать настенные надписи еще немного.  
СЭ ухмыльнулся и достал из кармана ключ от склада.

***

Восемь часов вечера. Первый левел.  
Проржавевшие и покрытые матерными граффити с повторяющейся тут и там фразой «БОЛЬШЕНИКАГДА!!111» двери склада открывались тяжело. СЭ толкал их и чертыхался, Тигроколик нервно топтался на месте и вздрагивал от каждого скрипа. Только Нацуме стоял, мечтательно зажмурившись, и тихонько бормотал себе под нос что-то о школьных демонах. Вслушиваться в это бормотание не хотелось никому.  
Наконец, двери распахнулись с тихим скрежетом. Из глубины склада донесся короткий мелодичный звук, настолько мимолетный, что его легко было не расслышать.  
Но Джоннис расслышал — ему по статусу полагалось. Он сглотнул; пальцы в цветных пластырях стиснули боа, и на землю упало несколько перьев. Очевидно, свой темперамент на боа Джоннис демонстрировал не впервые.  
— Что это было? — осторожно уточнил он у стоящего рядом Инсепшна. Тот сонно моргнул.  
— Что? Я ничего не слышал.  
— Молодые люди сейчас такие нервные, — ехидно протянул Классика и смело шагнул к складу. Из дверей пахнуло пылью, холодом и почти выветрившимися холиварами. Звук не повторялся.  
— Я правда слышал что-то, — уже уверенней повторил Джоннис, но на него никто не обратил внимания. Тигрокролик пошел за Классикой, храбро подталкивая Нацуме впереди себя и бормоча «У него есть топор, с ним не страшно», Инсепшн сонно плелся позади, Ванс Упон бодро шагал за ними.  
— Раньше начнем — раньше закончим, — пожал плечами ТЕС и схватил дрожащего Джонниса за руку, утаскивая за собой. Джоннис хотел возмутиться, но уловил внимательный взгляд СЭ и подчинился.  
СЭ шагнул за ними и зажег свет на первом левеле.  
Все с любопытством огляделись, изучая предстоящий фронт работ. Докуда хватало глаз, тянулись длинные стеллажи со множеством присыпанных архивным песком коробок. Некоторые были подписаны, некоторые валялись на полу, и их пыльное содержимое рассыпалось по потемневшим от времени доскам. Классика поднял за угол одну из визиточных простыней и легонько встряхнул. В воздух тут же взметнулось густое облако пыли и знаков препинания, почти скрывшее за собой стеллаж. Тигрокролик тут же расчихался и вытер нос рукавом, щуря слезящиеся глаза.  
— Отвратительно, — поморщился ТЕС, задумчиво изучая загадочные пятна на визитке. — Напомните мне, пожалуйста, почему мы должны этим заниматься?  
— Потому что Дедлайн — сука еще та, а у нас нет выбора — зло сплюнул на пол Инсепшен. И поспешно затер плевок ботинком под строгим взглядом СЭ.  
— Нам еще повезло, — хмыкнул Классика, тоже рассматривающий простыню. — Представляете, какие пятна придется отстирывать другим неудачникам с визитки Блича после этой ФБ?  
— Ололо! — радостно заржал Тигрокролик, чем привлек неожиданное внимание ТЕС.  
— Может, заставим мелких разбирать все? — предложил он, выразительно переглядываясь с Классикой. СЭ заметил это и нахмурился, но не успел ничего сказать: послышался грохот и тихое ойканье. Нацуме сидел на полу у опрокинутой коробки и удивленно смотрел на окровавленный палец.  
— Что случилось? — тут же всполошился Джоннис. — Нам не говорили, что это может быть опасно!  
— Это не опасно, — отрезал СЭ, заглядывая Нацуме через плечо. — Он просто порезался плохим фидбэком. Я поэтому сказал о перчатках. Они там, кстати.  
Джоннис посмотрел в сторону перчаток и поморщился: желтые, бесформенные, перепачканные чем-то они совсем не соответствовали его образу. Впрочем, боа с рабочей робой тоже смотрелось просто отвратительно. Хорошо, что его сейчас не видел Кей-поп.  
— Разбирайте перчатки и за работу, — голос СЭ подстегивал не хуже силуэта Дедлайна на горизонте, и фандомы поплелись разбирать перчатки, недовольно ворча. Нацуме старательно заклеивал одолженными у Джонниса пластырями пальцы и от этого то и дело спотыкался на ходу.  
Шедший позади Инсепшн резко обернулся, вглядевшись в густую тьму, комком собравшуюся под одним из стеллажей. На одну секунду ему показалось, что там блеснули красным чьи-то глаза — острые и недобрые, а к шороху шагов примешался еще один, почти незаметный, почти сливающийся с шумом переговоров, но всё-таки чужой и резкий.  
Но под стеллажом, куда Инсепшн не поленился посветить фонариком, было пусто и пыльно. Лишь скользнул дальше в темноту яркий электрический блик, чтобы тут же увязнуть в густой черноте.

***

Десять часов вечера. Первый левел.  
— Время вышло! — объявил СЭ, глянув на часы. Фандомы отреагировали на это по-разному: Тигрокролик и Джоннис застонали облегченно, Ванс Упон и Инсепшн — горестно, понимая, что впереди еще четыре левела. Остальные слов СЭ не услышали вовсе: они столпились у последнего стеллажа, смеясь и рассматривая визитки.  
— Смотрите, смотрите! — Нацуме чуть ли не подпрыгивал на месте от гордости. — Вот это братик делал!  
Классика в это время рассматривал пергаментное полотно ДА и одобрительно цокал языком. ТЕС стоял рядом с ним и осуждающе бормотал «А у нас канон все равно лучше».  
— Кажется, кто-то увлекся, — хихикнул Джоннис, глянув в их сторону. СЭ выразительно кашлянул. Не сработало.  
— Эй! — заявил Инсепшн недовольно. — Отлипните! У нас еще четыре левела впереди!  
Это подействовало. Фандомы дружно вздохнули и отошли от стеллажа. Нацуме на секунду замешкался и оглянулся, обшарив взглядом все ближайшие полки. Ему казалось, что за ними кто-то внимательно и хищно наблюдает, будто выбирая себе первую, самую вкусную и сладкую жертву. Но ощущение тут же пропало, будто его и не было вовсе. Так, показалось с перепугу.  
Хоть Нацуме и не был склонен к пустым страхам, но в шуршащих тенях, скапливающихся по углам, действительно было что-то зловещее, вскрывающее все самые тайные и глубинные страхи. Темнота, одиночество, тишина. Это неприятно напомнило Нацуме его детство — тогда было точно так же. Братик в его жизни появился гораздо позже, расцветив ее яркими красками, а до этого девятилетний Нацуме вжимался в белую и холодную стену квартиры, пытаясь сбежать от наступающей на него тьмы, и звал маму. А она всё не приходила.  
 _(крас-с-сивый мальчик)_  
Нацуме вздрогнул и огляделся, пытаясь понять, кто это сказал. Но все сгрудились вокруг визитки ФФ, убедительно доказывая друг другу, что не-профессионалам — или наоборот — нечего делать на ФБ. У ТЕСа на плече уже сидел непонятно откуда взявшийся хуй, которого ТЕС задумчиво чесал под головкой, прислушиваясь к аргументам оппонентов. Хуй весело махал крыльями, создавая приятный ветерок в затхлой атмосфере склада; разгорался холивар. И, кажется, никому не было дела до Нацуме и голосов в его голове.  
 _(вкус-с-сный мальчик)_  
Шепот как будто доносился из-под стеллажа с длинной и пыльной визиткой Айшилда, свисавшей до самого пола. На одну секунду Нацуме показалось что там, в густом комке тьмы, блеснули красным чьи-то глаза — острые и недобрые, а к шороху переминающихся с ноги на ногу фандомов примешался еще один, почти незаметный, почти сливающийся с шумом спора, но всё-таки чужой и резкий.  
Но под стеллажом, куда Нацуме не поленился посветить фонариком, было пусто и пыльно. Лишь скользнул дальше в темноту яркий электрический блик, чтобы тут же увязнуть в густой черноте. Нацуме поежился и отступил назад, ближе к черному и прямому СЭ, которого, кажется, ничто не могло напугать или вывести из равновесия. Напряжение тут же ушло, сменившись привычным критичным и спокойным оцениванием реальности. Это просто одинокая крыса там, под стеллажом, а голоса — глюк воспаленного сознания. Ничего сверхъестественного, просто старый грязный склад.  
— У нас мало времени, — СЭ сверился с часами и блокнотом. — Идем дальше.  
Все дружно вздохнули и посмотрели на дверь, над которой мягким зеленым светом светилась табличка «Конец левела». ТЕС в последний раз погладил хуй по мягким крыльям и спихнул его с плеча, снова натягивая рабочие перчатки. Джоннис отцепил от узкой штанины отвалившийся от визитки тэг и первым вышел на лестничную площадку, освещенную тусклым и качающимся светом лампочки под потолком. На секунду он замер в дверном проеме — черная фигура на желтом фоне — и Нацуме вдруг накрыло осознанием того, что, может, он видит Джонниса таким, красивым и беспечным, в последний раз. Но и это ощущение в следующую секунду сгинуло где-то между ребрами и позвоночником, оставив только зябкую тянущую пустоту.  
Он встряхнул головой — волосы упали на глаза — и вышел вслед за Тигрокроликом. Шедший последним СЭ оглянулся, окинув взглядом тянущиеся вдаль стеллажи, и, не заметив ничего необычного, щелкнул рубильником.  
 _(из темноты за ним пристально следила красноглазая тварь. Тварь ужасно воняла и хотела есть)_

***

Без двадцати минут полночь. Второй левел.  
— Девятнадцать, двадцать, двадцать один, двадцать два-а-а, — Классика душераздирающе зевнул и с ненавистью посмотрел на тридцать коробок с драбблами ФФ. Конечно, они были не такими уж тяжелыми, но их было тридцать, и Классика уже заебался расставлять их в том порядке, в каком они были указаны в реестре выкладок. А самым обидным было то, что свое возмущение нельзя было выразить вслух — сухая фигура СЭ все время маячила где-то на периферии, не давая расслабиться.  
— А остальные, наверно, уже на полигон пошли… — мечтательно вздохнул Тигрокролик, опершись на лопату, которой он перекидывал кучи битых ссылок и поползших кодов.  
— Интересно, кто в этот раз успеет первым? — буркнул Инсепшн без особого энтузиазма: из-за уборки склада он не смог поучаствовать в традиционном тотализаторе, чем был очень недоволен.  
— Мы вообще успеем выйти отсюда вовремя? — тревожно пробормотал Джоннис, окинув взглядом коробки. За два часа они успели многое, но впереди было еще два левела и спецквест.  
Нацуме вздрогнул. Невинный вопрос Джонниса почему-то казался ему очень обреченным.  
— Успеем… выйти… отсюда? — тихо повторил он, пытаясь понять, что именно его встревожило в этой фразе.  
— Ты все фики сочиняешь? — Ванс Упон смерил Нацуме хмурым взглядом. — Всегда знал, что второй левел на вас, дженовиков, плохо влияет.  
Он посмотрел на последний стеллаж и вздохнул совсем тоскливо:  
— Гадость какая. И члена с сиськой наверняка здесь нет.  
— Не волнуйся, — как-то мечтательно улыбнулся ТЕС. — Впереди третий левел: члены, сиськи, отрубленные головы…  
— Кажется, головы — это уже четвертый, — осторожно поправил его Нацуме, но ТЕС проигнорировал.  
— Ви донт нид ноу третий левел, — фальшиво запел Инсепшн. В руках он держал коробку с драбблами Воронов, из которой сыпались перья, битые стекла и, кажется, птичий помет.  
— Поставь на место! — возмутился Джоннис. — Воняет же!  
— И порезаться можно, — шмыгнул носом Тигрокролик, полчаса назад распоровший рукав робы об очередной плохой фидбэк. На руке красовалась свежая длинная царапина, но обработать ее было нечем: СЭ сказал, что нормальный бартер тогда начинался только на третьем левеле, а на втором развернутые целебные отзывы найти было сложно. Как они так жили вообще?  
 _(пах-х-хнешь)_  
Тигрокролик подскочил от неожиданности и завертел головой, пытаясь понять, откуда идет звук. Не получалось: Инсепшн продолжал петь, Джоннис кричал на него «Пощади мои уши!».  
 _(хорош-ш-шо пахнешь)_  
Второй левел к концу уборки выглядел нормально: коробки были аккуратно сложены на стеллажи, на полу больше не было лужиц розовых соплей и потеков унылого джена, коды не сыпались на головы с полок. Свет горел неярко, но ровно.  
Тигрокролик глубоко вдохнул. Нормально же все. Почти как на второй ФБ.  
 _(вкус-с-сно)_  
Но в углах было по-прежнему темно, как и под стеллажами: казалось, мрак там какой-то особенный, существующий сам по себе. Казалось, свет туда вообще не проникает.  
Казалось, шепот — едва различимый, напевный — доносился именно оттуда.  
— Может, хватит уже?! — вскрикнул Тигрокролик, дрожа от ужаса. Фандомы обернулись и посмотрели на него удивленно.  
— Хватит работать? — заржал ТЕС. — Да я тоже так думаю, но кто же нас отпустит отдыхать?  
— Отдыхать в ноябре будете, — спокойно отозвался СЭ, сверяясь с блокнотом и делая пометки — ну, так казалось со стороны. На самом деле СЭ пририсовал наброску чокобо острые клыки и красноречиво подписал «третий левел».  
— Дожить бы до того ноября… — тяжело вздохнул Джоннис, пытаясь отчистить боа от растрепанных перьев, вылезших из заглушек Вайссов, которые он держал. Настроение, и так не радужно-поняшное, стремительно уползло вниз, пытаясь заныкаться под шуршащий плинтус.  
Шуршащий. Плинтус.  
— Вы слышали? — Джоннис испуганно заозирался, пытаясь рассмотреть в густых сумерках источник тихого и мягкого звука. — Здесь кто-то есть.  
— Слуховые галлюцинации — первый признак наркотического опьянения. Или психического расстройства, — хмыкнул Классика, запихивая под стеллаж помятые и выцветшие сердца. — Зеленых лобковых анонов еще не видишь?  
— Почему зеленых? — удивился Тигрокролик.  
— Только твою унылую рожу, — огрызнулся Джоннис, ставя коробку с заглушками на полку и отряхивая руки.  
— А мне цвет нравится, — заявил Классика, подмигнув ТЕСу. И под шумок выдернул из боа Джонниса зеленое перо, тут же украсив им волосы Нацуме. — А тебе идет, мелкий. Под цвет глаз.  
— Сука!!! — во всю мощь легких завопил Джоннис, потянувшись руками к горлу Классики. К своему гардеробу он относился трепетно и нежно, и чужих прикосновений не терпел. — Это мое любимое!  
— Тише, а то хуи опять налетят! — заржал Классика, легко увернувшись от тонких и холеных рук. ТЕС засмеялся, глядя, как Джоннис обиженно надул чуть подкрашенные губы и сочувственно погладил его по голове:  
— Не расстраивайся, он просто шутит. Зато впереди самое интересное!  
— И самое грязное, — вполголоса пробормотал Нацуме.  
С лестничной площадки уже тянуло густым и сладковатым душком третьего левела.

***

Полночь. Третий левел.  
— Мне здесь не нравится, — с порога объявил Нацуме.  
Как ни странно, большинство фандомов согласно кивнули. На третьем левеле плохо пахло — застоявшейся спермой и потом, которые никто так и не потрудился смыть после окончания прошлой ФБ. Здесь вообще царил гораздо больший бардак, чем на первых двух левелах: на стенах виднелись кривые надписи «Рейтинг не тот!», «Ставьте предупреждения!» и «Аффтар — мудак!», коробки на стеллажи были свалены как попало, а в противоположном конце комнаты, у двери на четвертый левел валялся оброненный кем-то впопыхах страпон.  
— Видимо, они очень спешили, — ухмыльнулся Классика, глядя на него.  
— Ну наконец-то мы здесь! — радостно заявил Ванс Упон и направился прямиком к коробкам.  
— Может, он так за нас всю работу сделает? — с надеждой поинтересовался Инсепшн.  
— Не обольщайся, — хмыкнул ТЕС. — Скорее, еще больший срач наведет.  
Он потянулся с хрустом, поправил топорщащиеся перчатки и направился прямиком к стеллажу ДА с нехорошей улыбкой. Остальные фандомы грустно покосились ему вслед.  
— Мне бы такой энтузиазм, — завистливо вздохнул Тигрокролик.  
— Я напоминаю, что на этот левел вам выделено все те же два часа, — сообщил СЭ из-за его спины. — Шевелитесь, пока выкладку не пропустили.  
Сам он подошел к пухлым коробкам с пометкой «бартер», сваленных на пол в углу, и принялся рыться в них.  
— Вот этот подойдет, вроде бы, — задумчиво изрек он, разглядывая коробочку с фидбэком. — Эй, мелкие, ну-ка встали в очередь на дезинфекцию.  
Очередь получилась небольшая, но очень несчастная: первым встал Тигрокролик, демонстрируя прореху на рукаве, за ним маячил Нацуме, стягивая перчатку с раненой руки, а из-за его спины любопытно выглядывал Джоннис, который умудрился ободрать щиколотку о торчащий ржавый гвоздь на лестнице. СЭ глянул на них, вздохнул, но принялся обрабатывать раны.  
Когда они закончили и повернулись, чтобы отойти, Джоннис кинул последний взгляд на коробки с фидбэком и вздрогнул. Ему показалось, что они зашевелились — так, будто под ними что-то было. Но с другой стороны, у него просто могло плыть все перед глазами от усталости, а за шипением Тигрокролика, которому обработали царапину слишком забористым фидбэком, сложно было понять, шуршит под коробками что-то или нет.  
Джоннис передернул плечами и отвернулся. Ему не хотелось думать о всякой жути. Особенно накануне выкладки.  
Но под коробками определенно что-то было. Ящик с фидбеком для ФФ, на котором чем-то белым и смазанным было намалевано «Многабукв, ниасилил», точно стоял не на своем месте — слишком далеко от ящиков брата, слишком близко к коробке РФ, надписанной вишнево-красным маркером: «У нс св тмсфр».  
Замирая от ужаса, Джоннис пнул ногой ящик, сдвигая его, и облегченно выдохнул — всего лишь дохлый желтый цыпленок-переросток, кем-то жестоко, но неграфично убитый. Показалось.  
— Эй, певун, хорош прохлаждаться, лучше помоги! — окликнул его Инсепшен, кряхтящий под тяжестью миди РФ. — П’написали тут! — в его речи прорезался странный акцент, резавший музыкальному Джоннису слух.  
Он кинул последний взгляд на коробки и подхватил коробку с другой стороны, едва не прищемив ею и так уже ободранное боа. Как же всё заебало…  
— Стой, сволочь! Врешь, не уйдешь! — от крика Ванс Упона вздрогнули все. Классика едва не выронил из рук чей-то ссохшийся от старости член, с помощью которого пытался втолковать краснеющему и застенчиво ковыряющему носком кроссовка пол Тигрокролику что-то про национальные особенности третьего левела у разных фандомов. У ТЕСа из рук посыпались иллюстрации к фикам ДА, на которые он втихомолку, пользуясь тем, что СЭ отвлекся на тихий и, кажется, доверительный разговор с Нацуме, рейтингово любовался.  
По полу, торопливо перебирая поджатыми яйцами и виртуозно уворачиваясь от рук Ванс Упона, бежал член. ТЕС и Инсепшн одобрительно засвистели, подбадривая то ли Ванс Упона, то ли едва входящий в крутые повороты член. У Тигрокролика, кажется, заполыхали даже руки, а Нацуме и СЭ уставились на импровизированные догонялки с одинаковым выражением брезгливого любопытства на лицах. Джоннис невпопад подумал, что сейчас они похожи на отца и сына даже больше, чем СЭ с ФФ. И тут же одернул себя — некогда думать о всякой ерунде, когда впереди еще дохуя левелов. И несущийся прямо на него член.  
Он даже ойкнуть не успел, как член проскочил между его ног и шмыгнул в угол, а не успевший затормозить Ванс Упон повалил его на пол.  
— Су-у-ука, — фальцетом взвыл Джоннис, отбивший себе сразу всё. — Моя голова!  
— Зачем тебе голова, ты же в нее только поешь? — язвительно поинтересовался Классика, распущенную и несерьезную молодежь не любивший.  
— А еще я в нее ем! — огрызнулся Джоннис, спихнув с себя Ванс Упона и огорченно рассматривая боа. Кажется, ему пришел полный и окончательный пиздец. — Урою, сволочь, — прошипел он в спину Ванс Упона, полный праведного гнева.  
Тот его, впрочем, не расслышал, слишком увлеченный охотой на сбежавший член. Глаза Ванс Упона маниакально блестели, конечности нетерпеливо дрожали, и, кажется, его совсем не волновало то, что он до сих пор на четвереньках. Он направленно и целеустремленно, пачкая одежду спермой и бурой крошкой засохшей крови, полз к члену, забившемуся в угол между стеллажом и стеной и трусливо поджавшему мошонку. В невнятном бормотании Ванус Упона можно было разобрать некоторые слова: «Иди ко мне» и «Моя прелес-с-сть».  
— Он что, с Толкиеном встречается? — изогнул бровь ТЕС, бережно отряхивающий от пыли свалившиеся с полки арты ДА.  
— Они, вроде, соседи по блоку, — задумчиво почесал в затылке Тигрокролик, уже вернувший себе нормальный цвет лица. — Жалко, что ФФБ нет — он всегда в курсе, кто с кем почему и зачем.  
Пальцы СЭ едва заметно дернулись — картина того, во что бы превратилась уборка, будь здесь ФФБ, пугала даже его.  
— Попался! — а от торжественного вопля Ванс Упона вздрогнули уже все. — Я тебе покажу, как сбегать в самый ответственный момент. У нас четвертый левел, ты нам очень нужен!  
Выглядывающий из кулака член своенравно дергал головкой, пока Ванс Упон ласково перечислял, в кого он его засунет.  
— Кстати, — опомнился СЭ и с облегчением отвернулся от этого зрелища. — Пора на четвертый левел.  
Шагающий впереди всех Инсепшн со злостью пнул страпон у двери ногой.

***

Два часа ночи. Четвертый левел.  
Здесь пахло еще хуже — к запаху пота и спермы примешивался тягучий и стойкий аромат крови. Подсохшей кровью были перепачканы коробки на стеллажах, на полу тут и там валялись шипованные дилдо и анальные бусы, в одном из углов красовалась связка стеков, в противоположном стоял холодильник с красноречивой надписью «неопознанные конечности». Оттуда, к счастью, не воняло: холодильник был надежно запаян.  
— Как же тут грязно! — содрогнулся от увиденного Джоннис. Нацуме стоял рядом с ним и пытался слиться с ближайшим стеллажом. Получалось из рук вон плохо, учитывая, что стеллаж был посвящен выкладке РФ: почти все коробки были исписаны «ОН БЫ НИКАГДА!!11», выведенными чьей-то взволнованной дрожащей рукой, а из самой верхней торчал бутафорский собачий хвост. Слиться с таким фоном Нацуме, который до сих пор оставался сравнительно чистым и даже почти не потрепанным, было просто невозможно.  
— Это ты настоящей грязи не видел. Омегаверса, например, — скривился Инсепшн.  
— А что с ним не так? — тут же возразил Классика. — Отличные семейные ценности, пусть и… весьма своеобразные.  
— Сиська! — неожиданно заявил Ванс Упон, который уже успел надеть на член ошейник, а поводок прицепить к поясу. — Член нашелся на третьем, значит, на четвертом должна быть сиська.  
Сидящий у него на плече член тоскливо перебирал яйцами и явно жалел, что нашелся.  
— Стоп, это же четвертый левел! — приободрился Тигрокролик. — Вы понимаете? Осталось закончить его, привести в порядок спецквест — и домой!  
— Легко сказать, — фыркнул ТЕС. — Этот левел действительно самый грязный.  
— А еще тут нужно копаться в чужих кинках, — обреченно заявил Нацуме. Ему опять было не по себе: как тогда, когда краем глаза он замечал странные — и страшные — вещи, о которых мог рассказать только брату по большому секрету. Нацуме казалось, что где-то совсем близко таилось нечто жуткое, голодное — и дело было вовсе не в пухлой коробке текстов ростом с него самого, размашисто подписанной «Каннибализм». Дело вообще было не в четвертом левеле: это ощущение пришло к Нацуме еще наверху и усиливалось с каждым левелом. Сейчас он был почти готов подойти к СЭ и рассказать об этом — и наплевать, что тот мог его просто высмеять. Нацуме почему-то казалось, что СЭ так не поступит.  
Он сделал шаг — и тут на плечо ему опустилась чужая ладонь.  
— Эй, чего застыл? — улыбнулся Джоннис. — Кинков испугался, что ли? Пойдем, помогу.  
Пока они шагали к стеллажам, Нацуме все еще слышался едва различимый голодный шепот, похожий на фоновый шум, но Джоннис оживленно рассказывал ему про какой-то косплей, который наверняка оценил бы Ванс Упон, и шум вскоре стих, затерся за звонким голосом.  
 _(от чужаков веяло теплом и кровью — свежей, сладкой. Твари собирались у стен, следили через щели, облизывались. Выжидали)_

***

Три часа ночи. Четвертый левел.  
К концу первого часа на четвертом левеле СЭ сдался и закурил, презрев правила безопасности: все равно дымовая сигнализация в этом складе не работала давно. То ли у фандомов открылось второе дыхание, то ли левел на них так действовал, но уборка постепенно превращалась в настоящий балаган. Когда Классика начал потихоньку подкрадываться к Нацуме с зажатой в руке анальной пробкой с лисьим хвостом, СЭ окончательно не выдержал.  
— Это еще что такое? — поинтересовался он, сжимая костлявое запястье Классики. Пробка бессильно упала на пол с глухим стуком. — Вы сюда пришли работать или вдохновение искать?  
Последнее было адресовано ко всем. Фандомы поняли и синхронно уткнулись в коробки, лишь изредка перебрасываясь короткими нецензурными репликами, когда кто-то случайно ронял выкладку на пол, и оттуда высыпались чучела пернатых кинков на любой вкус. Нацуме долго любовался Гуро — у чучела были острые зубы и кроваво-красное, матово блестевшее в неровном свете лампочек, оперение; ТЕС же нежно прижимал к груди нежно-розовую с редкими проблесками белого и серого тушку Каннибализма, и вернул кинк на место только после того, как СЭ отвесил ему символический подзатыльник. Инсепшн долго рылся в коробках, шуршал перьями и стучал иссохшимися клювами, но, оцарапавшись об острые зубы Зоофилии, зашипел и двинулся к другому стеллажу — лечиться фидбеком.  
Ванс Упон увлеченно вытирал пыль на и под полками тряпкой и своей одеждой, временами начиная тоскливо и безнадежно звать пропавшую сиську. Привязанный к ножке стеллажа член вздрагивал и жался к Тигролику, которому Классика, кажется, объяснял тонкости дендрофилии на наглядном материале из коробок.  
Фальшивый вой Ванс Упона, пойманной птицей бьющийся под высоким потолком, действовал Джоннису на нервы, и потому он отошел подальше, до ушей замотавшись в облезшее боа.  
И лишь потому расслышал шуршащий, как осенние листья, голос, идущий, казалось, со всех сторон.  
 _(с-с-скоро мы будем ес-с-сть, ес-с-сть)_  
Джоннис вздрогнул всем телом. Боа колыхнулось, ободранные перья защекотали нос, но Джоннис даже не обратил на это внимания — он вслушивался в тихий, едва различимый голос, и с каждой минутой ему становилось все страшнее.  
 _(крас-с-сивый, вкус-с-сный)_  
Этот шепот доносился с той стороны, где стоял Нацуме, спокойно раскладывающий кинки по коробкам. Он уже клевал носом и, наверное, поэтому не слышал, как стены вокруг исходили жадным хриплым шепотом, обещали есть его медленно, тщательно смакуя.  
 _(с-с-ладко пах-х-хнешь)_  
Это шептали там, где стоял Тигрокролик, с улыбкой почесывающий член под головкой. Он тоже ничего не слышал, кажется, иначе бегал бы уже по всему левелу и наводил панику.  
 _(а тебя мы будем ес-с-сть пер-р-вым)_  
Шепот раздался прямо за спиной Джонниса и тот подскочил на месте, а потом медленно обернулся. За ним стоял обычный стеллаж — ровные полки, аккуратные ряды коробок… вот только ему показалось или за одной из них что-то вспыхнуло красным и тут же угасло?  
— Я так больше не могу! — заорал Джоннис. Остальные фандомы обернулись на него и, кажется, посмотрели, как на сумасшедшего, но было уже плевать. У Джонниса дрожали губы и тряслись руки.  
— Хватит, — заявил он то ли голосам за стеллажами, то ли фандомам. — Давайте уйдем отсюда скорее. Пожалуйста.  
— Но я еще сиську не нашел! — начал возмущаться Ванс Упон, но СЭ окинул внимательным взглядом левел и перебил его:  
— Хорошо. Пожалуй, здесь хватит. Идем на спецквест.

***

Четыре часа ночи. Пятый левел.  
Инсепшн ввалился на спецквест первым: он был настроен на то, чтобы поскорее покончить с осточертевшей уборкой и уйти отсыпаться. Или выкладываться. Или выкладываться, а потом отсыпаться — неважно. После восьми часов уборки он соображал очень хреново, и вполне готов был уйти в параллельную реальность без всяких снов или вспомогательных веществ. Правда, увиденное его несколько приободрило.  
Спецквест очень отличался от предыдущих четырех левелов: здесь не было стеллажей и, кажется, не было системы вообще. Тут и там по периметру комнаты громоздились чучела зомби и манекены стюардесс; на полу валялись бейсбольные биты и револьверы; в одном углу громоздился огромный шар с транспарантом «Здесь был ФФ!», а в другом стоял роскошный черный автомобиль, почему-то увенчанный фатой. Коробки с фиками и фидбэком на фоне всего этого великолепия как-то терялись.  
— И что мы должны здесь делать? — осторожно поинтересовался Тигрокролик у СЭ. Тот игнорировал его, поглядывая на шар с плохо скрываемой гордостью.  
— Сиська! Сисечка! — заунывно выводил Ванс Упон, заглядывая под автомобиль.  
— Ебанутые, — резюмировал ТЕС, который после четвертого левела спецвестом был явно не впечатлен.  
— Братик не при чем! — тут же вскинулся сонный Нацуме и смущенно заморгал, по реакции ТЕС понимая, что относилось это не к РФ.  
— Эй, смотрите! — вдруг заявил стоящий в углу зала Классика. — Я нашел здесь что-то, похожее на дверь.  
На это отреагировали уже все. Даже Нацуме оживился, а СЭ оторвался от созерцания работы сына.  
— Это люк, скорее, — авторитетно заявил Инсепшн. — Причем очень странный. ТЕС, глянешь?  
— Почему странный? — удивился ТЕС. — Нормальный люк, в каждом замке такой есть…  
— Я же говорю, — вздохнул Инсепшн. — Странно видеть такой люк на складе, который был построен в прошлом году.  
Нацуме глянул на люк обеспокоенно. Засов на нем был надежно задвинут, но от люка все равно веяло чем-то древним и жутким. В голову сразу лезли нежеланные ассоциации с городскими легендами и с чудовищами, живущими в канализации. Нацуме вздрогнул и отступил назад, наталкиваясь на кого-то.  
— Ой, — спохватился он и обернулся на стоящего за ним Джонниса. — Извини.  
Джоннис только кивнул, глядя расширившимися глазами на люк. Его ощутимо потряхивало — даже перья на боа дрожали. Нацуме осторожно сжал его руку, чтобы приободрить — и его самого будто бы прошило током.  
— Ой, — повторил он. — Ты… ты давно их слышишь?  
Джоннис пожал плечами, жалобно глядя на него.  
— Несколько левелов уже точно.  
— Не надо открывать этот люк, — шепнул в ужасе Нацуме. — Не надо.  
Он быстро повернулся к фандомам, но было слишком поздно: с радостным ржанием Инсепшн уже отодвигал засов, а Тигрокролик довольно хихикал, заявляя: «А я же говорил, что шестой левел возможен».  
Люк протяжно заскрипел и открылся.

***

Полпятого утра. Шестой левел.  
Первым в подвал рванулся Тигрокролик, тут же сдавленно охнувший, когда СЭ ухватил его за шиворот:  
— Куда? Ты уверен, что там безопасно?  
— Я вот совершенно не уверен, — шепнул Джоннис Нацуме, опасливо заглядывая в расстилавшуюся под ними тьму.  
— Руку отпусти, — прошипел тот, морщась от боли — Джоннис так крепко вцепился в его запястье, что завтра там наверняка проступят багровые синяки.  
«Если оно будет, это завтра», — с внезапным ужасом подумал Нацуме, глядя, как СЭ чётко и быстро раздает фандомам указания по поиску фонариков, свечей и прочих осветительных приборов. ТЕС ржал, говоря, что им еще повезло, что они не на четвертом левеле. Фонарики, конечно, можно было найти и там, но о том, где они могли побывать, Нацуме предпочитал не задумываться. Его тонкая душевная организация истинного дженовика, хоть и изрядно закаленная обливанием четвертым левелом, протестовала против нецелевого использования разных… предметов.  
— Пойдем? — Джоннис пихнул его локтем, вырывая из размышлений. — Начальство уже спускается.  
— Да-да, конечно, — рассеянно откликнулся Нацуме, смотря, как СЭ сначала светит фонариком в люк, а потом легко, как подросток, спрыгивает вниз. Нацуме непроизвольно прислушался — сухой хлопок от соприкосновения подошв ботинок с полом и больше ничего. Никаких странных шуршащих голосов, от которых волосы на загривке встают дыбом. Ничего сверхъестественного.  
Он подошел к люку и опасливо заглянул вниз. На секунду ему показалось, что там, в глубокой непроницаемой тьме сверкнуло что-то красное, похожее на глаза. Но потом СЭ включил свой фонарик и Нацуме едва удержался от облегченного смеха — просто тот снова закурил.  
Может, ТЕС действительно прав, и им всем действительно пора лечить нервы.  
— Не тяни, не Ван Пис, — Инсепшн грубо толкнул его в спину, едва не сбросив вниз. Нацуме хотел было огрызнуться, что он, в отличие от некоторых, до последнего часа не тянет никогда, но решил не ввязываться в холивар — не хватало еще и летающих хуев впридачу к питомцу Ванс Упона.  
Питомец, кстати, вел себя странно — нервно дергал головкой, рвался с поводка, раздирая нежную кожу до крови, и как будто истекал смегмой. Или слезами, кто их разберет, эти члены. В общем, упирался всеми яйцами.  
Нацуме вздохнул, еще раз окинул взглядом ставшее вдруг таким привычным и уютным помещение спецквеста, и спрыгнул вниз. Приземлился, едва не упав, и с облегчением выдохнул, почувствовав подхватившие его твердые руки СЭ. Прилипчивый страх наконец-то исчез, будто сам испугался того, что с ним может сделать этот строгий господин в черном.  
— Миленько тут, — процедил Классика, спрыгнувший сразу за ним и, естественно, даже не покачнувшийся.  
— Главное преувеличение года, — хмыкнул ТЕС, с любопытством озиравшийся. В кругах неверного света от фонариков попеременно всплывали то кипы каких-то обвештавших бумаг, небрежно связанных бечевкой, то валяющиеся на полу разноцветные баннеры — Нацуме так и не смог разглядеть ни одной подписи, то старые порванные игрушки и разломанные фаллоимитаторы. Похоже, здесь просто устроили свалку ненужных материалов, чтобы не тратиться на утилизацию мусора на поверхности. Тарифы на уничтожение токсичных отходов росли с каждым годом, и естественно, что все старались избавляться от мусора другими, более дешевыми, способами, пусть они и сказывались на экологии мультифандома.  
— Стра-те-ги-чес-кие-пла-ны, — по слогам прочел Тигрокролик почти выцветшую надпись на одной из пачек бумаг. — Интересно, что это такое?  
— Заговор старых оргов? — заржал Инсепшн. — Или планы новых?  
— По виду похоже на подвал, — хихикнул Классика, покосившись на Нацуме. Тот страдальчески поморщился и шагнул от них подальше — к склонившимся над чем-то СЭ и Джоннисом.  
И только приблизившись вплотную, понял, что что-то не так.  
— Т-твою мать, — обычно мелодичный голос Джонниса сейчас дрожал и срывался от ужаса. — Что это такое? Блядь, что это такое?!  
— Прекрати истерику, — отрезал СЭ, сосредоточенно вглядываясь в чьи-то обглоданные конечности, покрытые остатками подгнившего мяса и — местами — канареечно-желтым мехом. — Покемон, судя по всему.  
Он пинком откинул пустые коробки, наваленные на труп. Под ними действительно скрывался труп Покемона, кое-где обглоданный почти до блеска. Длинные желтые уши цинично оставались почти нетронутыми.  
— Мне дурно, — всхлипнул Джоннис и шумно высморкался в боа.  
— Хоть не тошнит, — хмуро заметил СЭ и только тогда заметил Нацуме, маячащего за их спинами. Тот стоял бледный и притихший, но держался лучше Джонниса, судя по всему.  
— Эй, мелкий, — окликнул он Нацуме на всякий случай. — Ты-то в порядке?  
Нацуме медленно поднял на него глаза — светлые и какие-то отрешенные. СЭ поежился от этого взгляда.  
— Нам нужно уходить, — тихо, но твердо произнес Нацуме. — Сейчас же.  
СЭ даже замялся, не зная, что на это сказать. Нацуме был сам на себя не похож. А еще этот странный труп… кто-то же должен был его обглодать.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул он, помедлив. — Только сначала нужно забрать отсюда остальных.  
Он поднял голову, озираясь в поисках других фандомов, и выругался сквозь зубы: рядом никого не было.

***

Шесть утра. Шестой левел.  
— А куда делся СЭ и остальные? — спохватился Тигрокролик, когда они зашли довольно далеко.  
— Струсили, может? — гнусно захихикал Инспешн, но никто его не поддержал. Здесь на самом деле было как-то тягостно, несмотря на горы дурацкого хлама кругом.  
— Мне показалось, что там что-то вспыхнуло, — нахмурился ТЕС, глядя в сторону ближайших ящиков.  
— Сиська? — с надеждой поинтересовался Ванс Упон, которому постепенно становилось не по себе. Ерзающий у него на плече и вздрагивающий от каждого шороха член не помогал разрядить обстановку.  
— Нет, — ТЕС юмора не оценил. — Что-то красное.  
— Тебе тоже? — напряженно отозвался Классика. — Кажется, я тоже видел эти вспышки, но подумал, что мне просто показалось.  
— Смотрите! — панически взвизгнул Тигрокролик. — Там что-то шевелится!  
Фандомы резко повернулись в ту сторону.  
— Вот дурак, — насмешливо фыркнул Инсепшн. — Это же всего лишь бумшакалака. Я у Кей-попа видел.  
Одинокая бумшакалака быстро ползла по стене, торопливо перебирая ложноножками.  
— Вот ведь нелепое создание! — заржал ТЕС и запустил в нее обломком вибратора. Бумшакалака вовремя метнулась в сторону; глаза на миг вспыхнули красным.  
— Вот оно что, — с облегчением выдохнул Ванс Упон. — Вот это вы и видели.  
— Кстати, когда это ты видел бумшакалаку у Кей-попа? — Классика повернулся к Инсепшну, ехидно улыбаясь. Тот кашлянул.  
— В столовой. Неважно. Мы идем дальше или поворачиваем?  
— Идем, — осмелев, заявил Тигрокролик. — Может, найдем что-то интересное.  
— А их здесь много, — отстраненно заявил Классика, разглядывающий ползающих тут и там по стенам бумшакалак.  
— Ага, — хихикнул Инсепшн, — Кей-поп развел подопечных в несанкционированных местах.  
— Разве этот склад не принадлежит первой ФБ? — удивился за его спиной ТЕС. — Откуда здесь бумшакалака?  
Шедший впереди Тигрокролик тихо пискнул вместо ответа. В круге света от его фонаря копошились полчища бумшакалак, наползая друг на друга и шевеля ложноножками, как самые озабоченные тентакли четвертого левела.  
— Какая мерзость, — выдохнул Тигрокролик и взвизгнул, когда одна бумшакалака стремительно поползла по его ноге. — Слезь с меня! Слезь!  
Он дернул ногой резко и бумшакалака отлетела в угол, зловеще шипя. Тигрокролик похолодел: это шипение казалось ему странно знакомым.  
Это шипение он слышал еще наверху, когда они разбирали другие левелы.  
— Блядь! — пробормотал он, отступая на шаг. — Не может быть…  
И тут одна из бумшакалак стремительно выпрыгнула из кучи и вцепилась ему в лицо. Тигрокролик истошно заорал и обхватил ее ладонью, пытаясь отодрать от своей щеки. Под его пальцами вздрогнуло и затрепыхалось склизкое холодное тельце, а затем стало больно — резко и везде. Тигрокролик захрипел и мгновенно повалился на пол.  
— Что?! — нахмурился шагающий за ним Инсепшн: в полумраке нихрена не было видно, несмотря на тусклый свет фонариков. — Ты придуриваешься, что ли? Эй!  
Он посветил на упавшего Тигрокролика и замер: тот валялся на полу с разодранной глоткой и остекленевшим взглядом. Не придуривался: невозможно придуриваться, когда кожа на горле свисает кривыми лоскутами и откуда-то изнутри толчками выливается темная, густая кровь. По Тигрокролику ползала бумшакалака и с тихим мелодичным урчанием вгрызалась в остывающее тело. Инсепшна затошнило.  
А потом он посветил фонариком вперед и увидел нечто, ползущее навстречу и расталкивающее полчища бумшакалак.  
— Бля! — заорал Инсепшн и повернулся к остальным. — Бежим!  
— А он? — Классика вопросительно глянул на лежащего Тигрокролика, но ТЕС, вникший в ситуацию быстрее, дернул его за руку и потащил за собой.  
— Мертв, очевидно, — коротко крикнул он на бегу.  
Ванс Упон бежал за ними, заботливо придерживая ладонью член на плече.  
— Есть ли жизнь после шестого левела, блядь! — возмущался он. — Проверили. Есть. Теперь бы от нее убежать!  
Инсепшн пытался нагнать их не оглядываться назад. Он единственный знал, что там, за их спинами — и очень не хотел, чтобы это их догнало.  
Но оно догоняло — быстро и неумолимо. Инспешну слышался голодный и жадный шепот, трескотня крыльев за спиной. Он не знал, слышат ли шепот остальные, но ему самому было очень жутко.  
Бумшакалака ждала их очень долго. И очень хотела есть.  
Когда в плечо Инспешну впились мелкие острые зубы, он даже не заметил. Спохватился только тогда, когда стало невыносимо больно, а в плече затрещали кости и сухожилия. Бумшакалака вгрызалась в тело быстро, с силой, которой никто не ожидал от таких тощих и нелепых созданий — и яростно рвала кожу, пытаясь добраться до горла.  
— Вык-к-кладка, — только и успел пробормотать Инсепшн, прежде чем в глазах у него потемнело. ТЕС обернулся и затормозил, собираясь протянуть ему руку, но Ванс Упон дернул его за рукав.  
— Ты с ума сошел?! — заорал он. — Бежим, пока она не сожрала нас всех!  
ТЕС дернулся и побежал, прихрамывая: на его ноге висела бумшакалака, вгрызаясь в колено, но останавливаться было некогда.

***

Полседьмого утра. Шестой левел.  
— Где же они? — Нацуме подсвечивал фонариком коридор, заваленный пыльными коробками. — Они же не могли уйти так далеко.  
СЭ задумчиво молчал. На шестом левеле было подозрительно тихо и безлюдно. Даже бумшакалак нигде не было.  
— И провалиться сквозь землю тоже не могли, — испуганно подхватил Джоннис. — Вряд ли существует еще и седьмой левел.  
— Найдутся, — заявил СЭ: на самом деле он не был так в этом уверен, но младшим явно нужно было сейчас услышать что-то подобное. — Просто идите за мной и держитесь за руки.  
Нацуме осторожно сжал запястье Джонниса — того это явно успокаивало, хотя сам Нацуме предпочел бы держаться за СЭ. С ним как-то спокойнее.  
Через несколько мгновений они услышали звук.  
— Бегите! — орал ТЕС так громко, как только мог. — На выход, быстро!  
СЭ посветил фонариком вперед и выхватил из мрака три бегущих силуэта — и гигантский четвертый, неумолимо наползающий на них.  
— Что за чертовщина? — выдохнул он. А затем ТЕС в свете фонаря споткнулся и упал, и почти сразу же исчез, поглощенный чем-то непонятным. Джоннис всхлипнул и стиснул руку Нацуме сильнее.  
— Бежим, — повернулся к ним СЭ. — Быстро.  
По дороге к люку они услышали душераздирающий крик Ванс Упона. Фонарь Классики мазнул по нему, выхватил искаженное ужасом лицо и разодранный живот, из которого лентами на пол стелились внутренности, а затем все стихло.  
— Классика! — заорал Джоннис в пустоту. СЭ уже подталкивал Нацуме к лестнице и крепко удерживал Джонниса за рукав, как будто бы тот мог сорваться в любую минуту и побежать спасать Классику. Если бы. Джоннис не был таким смелым.  
— Классика! — повторил он, подсвечивая фонариком коридор. Из его глубины донеслось «Тварь я дрожащая или…», а потом раздался неприятный хлюпающий звук, и наступила тишина.  
— Вверх! Быстро! — дернул Джонниса за шиворот СЭ, и тот начал подниматься по ступенькам, стуча зубами от ужаса.

***

Без пятнадцати семь утра. Третий левел.  
— Я… я больше не могу бежать, — выдохнул Нацуме, как только они преодолели лестничный пролет. — Простите.  
Он комкал балахон на груди и тяжело дышал, опираясь на ближайший стеллаж. СЭ посмотрел на него с беспокойством и обернулся в поисках чего-то, что можно было бы использовать для самообороны. Как назло, и спецквест с его битами, и четвертый левел с его секс-игрушками остались позади.  
— Черт, — выругался СЭ и наклонился перед Нацуме. — Залезай на спину, понесу.  
— Но, — тот глянул на него нерешительно. — Тяжело же будет!  
— Быстро! — прикрикнул на него Джоннис, вслушиваясь в звуки на лестнице. — Она уже близко.  
Нацуме вздрогнул и поспешно взобрался СЭ на спину.  
Как только они захлопнули за собой дверь на третий левел, с лестницы в зал ринулась бумшакалака.

***

Без десяти семь. Второй левел.  
— Блядь! — Джоннис нервно дергал дверь на лестничную клетку. — Почему она не открывается?  
— Быстрее! — СЭ нервно оглядывался назад. Дверь с третьего левела вздрагивала от ударов.  
— О, сейчас! — Джоннис просиял и начал пятиться назад. — Если навалиться на нее с разбегу, то…  
За его спиной дверь грохнула и распахнулась.  
— Джоннис! — вскрикнул Нацуме. Тот вздрогнул и медленно обернулся назад, на подступающую бумшакалаку.  
СЭ дернулся вперед, наваливаясь на дверь всем весом. Та скрипнула, подалась — и СЭ побежал вверх по лестнице, не медля ни минуты.  
— Джоннис!!! — заорал Нацуме, оборачиваясь и едва ли не падая. СЭ перехватил его запястье, бросил резко «глупый мальчишка», вдалеке взметнулись зеленые перья — и второй левел скрылся из виду вместе с Джоннисом, который падал на пол с перекошенным исполосованным лицом.  
СЭ спустил Нацуме со спины только на первом левеле. Лестница за ними дрожала от подползающей бумшакалаки, и Нацуме сморгнул подступающие слезы, напоминая себе о том, что сейчас не время. И тут СЭ повернулся к нему, схватил за шиворот и резко толкнул вперед. Бумшакалака ринулась с лестницы, вгрызаясь СЭ в ноги — тот отпихнул ее, рявкнул «Дверь!» и побежал за Нацуме.  
Нацуме навалился на дверь и начал дергать ржавый засов. Только бы открылась. Только бы…

***

Семь утра. Склад ФБ.  
— Выкладка удалась! — заявил РФ довольно. Уже который час они праздновали выкладку в лесу у старого склада, рассказывали страшные байки про Дедлайн, упивались фидбэком и осознанием собственной охуенности.  
— Это точно, — пробормотал Кей-поп. Он напился довольно быстро и почти всю ночь провел, улегшись РФ на колени и напевая песни. Впрочем, остальные были не против.  
— Эй, — нахмурился Наруто, вслушиваясь в звуки леса. — По-моему, там что-то происходит.  
Блич поморщился: он не исключал, что Наруто просто потянуло на приключения в семь утра. Это было бы не очень приятно.  
Зато РФ перспектива вляпаться во что-то с утра пораньше явно очень радовала.  
— Где? — оживился он и заерзал так, что дремавший на коленях Кей-поп окончательно проснулся. — Давайте проверим!  
— Что случилось? — поинтересовался КХ, выбираясь из кустов. Шедший за них ФФ зевал и вообще делал вид, что происходящее его не касается.  
— Там что-то происходит! — радостно сообщил РФ, указывая в сторону склада ФБ. — Пойдем проверим!  
— Может, не надо? — попробовал возразить Блич, но его слова заглушил грохот со стороны склада — казалось, кто-то высаживает там дверь.  
— Ну да, кому это я говорю? — вздохнул он, глядя в спину улепетывающим фандомам.

***

Когда дверь наконец-то поддалась, Нацуме почувствовал ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение. У него дрожали руки и подгибались от тяжести колени, но вытащить СЭ на улицу ему все же кое-как удалось.  
Он сделал пару шагов, увидел подбегающие фандомы, среди которых виднелась рыжая макушка брата, и выдохнул.  
— Мелкий! — взволнованно орал РФ. — Мелкий, что случилось, блядь?!  
Нацуме улыбнулся: брат был в своем репертуаре. А потом ноги у него подкосились, и он опустился на землю под весом СЭ. Голова кружилась.  
Он смутно понимал, что их окружили фандомы, что они что-то взволнованно говорят, что СЭ стаскивают с его спины. Когда стало легче дышать, Нацуме тут же вскинулся, пытаясь подняться.  
— Нужно бежать! — воскликнул он. — Там бумшакалака, она опасна, она преследует нас!  
— Бумшакалака? — заржал РФ. — Да что я, бумшакалаки не видел? Она же совершенно нормальная, правда, Кей-поп?  
Кей-поп кивнул с улыбкой. А потом так и застыл, глядя в ужасе на двери склада. Из них медленно выползала гигантская бумшакалака, с трудом проталкиваясь наружу и скаля истекающую слюной пасть.  
— Это, — Кей-поп икнул от ужаса. — Это не мое!  
— Это мое! — раздался знакомый ржач за их спинами. ФФБ стоял, закинув на плечо лопату, и с искренней нежностью смотрел на бумшакалаку. Та подползла к нему, игнорируя остальные фандомы, и свернулась у ног.  
— Детка, — любовно позвал ее ФФБ, почесывая за крылышком. — Она у меня умница, правда?  
И только тогда перевел взгляд на фандомы, стоящие вокруг и излучающие незамутненную ненависть.  
— Да ладно, вы чего? — фыркнул ФФБ удивленно. — Стоите тут, как бедные фандомы. Считайте это торжественным окончанием четвертого левела. Тем более, я вообще не думал, что кто-то полезет на этот дурацкий склад.  
Над лесом занимался кровавый, как предвкушение спецквеста, рассвет. 


End file.
